


Try Slapping a Dead Person and See What Happens

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [29]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Kudos: 3





	Try Slapping a Dead Person and See What Happens

" Oh, you're awake!" I say, looking over to Cream Puff, who, as I said, had just woken up. " Finally! How do you feel."

" AAAAH! WHERE ARE WE?!" Cream Puff yells. " Why does my leg hurt so much?! I'm to tired, AAAH!"

" Stop screaming Cream Puff someone just saved us, we got crushed by a wall! Yesus Cripes..." I say, putting my hand over Cream Puff's mouth. " You're gonna' make someone think I'm killing you."

" Mmm!" Cream Puff murmured, since I was muffling her. 

Then I felt something... Wet- " EW DON'T LICK MY HAND YOU BRAT! I'LL CRUSH YOU!" I yelled, jolting my hand off her mouth.

" Bleh, you sanitized your hand, Roll Cake!" She snickered.

" And I'll have to do it again now that it's covered in rabid child spit!" I growl back.

" Teaches you not to put your hand over people's mouths! Who's house are we in? This looks like a hospital room." Cream Puff looked around the empty room. No one was here but me since I had to look over all the sleeping bodies.

" Some weird robo-cookies brought us here. It's like a mansion or something."

" Cool! Can I look around?" She says, jumping up. " OW! I think my leg's broken!!!"

I walk over to Cream Puff as she sits back down on her cot. " Oh my Millennial-" Her leg had a big black bruise on the side of it.

" Will it have to be cut off?!" She screams. " I don't want to be an amputee!!!!"

" Maybe kid, it's real busted..." I said, of course I was lying but ti's fun to bully kids.

" NOOOOO!!!!" Cream Puff yelled, sobbing. Then Cherry Blossom ran in the room.

" Roll Cake are you OK?! You were crying!" She said hesitantly. " Oh it was Cream Puff. You guys sound very similar-"

" Shut it Bloss, before I crush you with my hammer, too!" I snap back. " Check out the size of this bruise, man."

I yank up Cream Puff leg, much to the kid's dismay. Cherry Blossom gasped. " Oh my goodness! How bad does it hurt Cream Puff?"

" I can't walk on it!" Cream Puff cried.

" Oh, you poor dear..." Cherry Blossom sat down and cradled Cream Puff in her arms. " We'll have to carry you or something, we're going to leave soon... Speaking of which, Roll Cake, can you wake up Chili Pepper and Roguefort?"

" Fi-ine..." I sighed, walking over to Roguefort's corpse. I don't really like Roguefort, mostly because they always yank Chili Pepper away! Like ugh, get a room! She's my apocalypse buddy anyways... UH- I decided I'd pull a Dr. Wasabi, and slap the spit out of these losers. I'm the one getting em' up, I get to choose the technique! " Huuuu- HUP!"

As I exclaimed, I threw my hardest slap against the top of Roguefort's head. They quickly woke up, gasping.

" Aaaah, what in the bloody-?! Oh. Boo..." Roguefort whined as they sat up. " Why didn't you let me stay in a coma? It was much better than reality."

" Like I had a say in it." I roll my eyes. " We're leaving, get ready." I said, before walking over to Chili Pepper's cot. I was about to slap her when... I heard her snoring... I lightly start to shake her body, then she wakes up.

" You bitch! You were just sleeping this whole time?!" I yell. Cherry Blossom shushes me, seeing how there's a kid awake again. " You deserve no remorse, I'll slap you anyways!"

" Aaaah, nooo, don't!" She snickers. I laugh too, but that laughing was interrupted by her putting me in a headlock and noogieing me. " Slap me, fool!"

" Fine!" I (lightly) punch her jaw while still in the headlock.

" Oof!" She lets me go, we both laugh. " Say, why am I bedridden and throbbing in pain?" Chili Pepper asks as she gets out of bed and stretches.

" We got crushed by a wall in Yogurca, and these weird cookies saved us and brought us here."

" Sweet, totally going to rob this place-" Chili Pepper chuckled as she was cut off by the door swinging open. In the doorway stood Aloe. " That the homeowner?"

" Yeah." I reply.

Aloe clears their throat. " Your stuff is ready, I'm glad you all are awake!"


End file.
